bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
White Bloon
The White Bloon is a bloon that has been in every Bloons Tower Defense game to date. It is the same size as the Black Bloon, and is the parent of the same bloons, which were changed in Bloons TD 4. It is also immune to freezing, whereas its sibling, the Black Bloon, is immune to explosions. The White Bloon is slightly faster than the Black Bloon and has about the speed of a Zebra Bloon (but in BTD5 the Zebra Bloons were made as fast as Black/Green Bloons, making the White Bloon faster). Its RBE was originally 9, then changed to 11 when the Pink Bloon was added in Bloons TD 4. It cannot be directly frozen, but it can be froze by an Ice Tower with the Snap Freeze upgrade. In order for this to happen, the tower has to "Snap Freeze" a Rainbow Bloon, which pops the rainbow bloons, then freezes the 2 Zebra Bloons inside it. In Bloons TD 5, it can also be frozen by the Ice Tower's special ability Absolute Zero. In BTD5 they first appear on round 22. Trivia *It is sometimes confused with the Ice Bloon because both the same deal with ice. *In the old BTD games (BTD1-3), The White Bloon has a gray shadow. In BTD4 and its expansion, the shadow is light blue, and takes up almost the entire bloon. *It is the highest ranked bloon in Bloons TD 1 along with the Black Bloon, although starting in Bloons TD 2, its rank was stolen by other bloons like the rainbow bloon and the M.O.A.B. *Even though it is tied in rank with the black bloon, in BTD1 it doesn't appear until level 41; the black bloon appears in level 26. *White Bloons are slightly faster than Black Bloons. This could be because ice towers are cheaper and less frequently used than towers that use explosives. *Popping White and Black Bloons can have rather annoying consequences as they give off Pink Bloons, which are much faster and harder to glue. *Zebra bloons are the combination of black and white bloons, so that explains how the zebra bloons are immune to bombs and ice. * White Bloons appear in every Bloons TD game to date. * White Bloons appear late in BTD. * In BTD5, 1 full set of road spikes is completely used up from 1 white bloon, and the white bloon is completely defeated by the set of road spikes. **This is because the RBE of a white and black in BTD4 and BTD5 are 11, and in BTD5, the road spike piles pop 11 bloons each. * Arctic Wind cannot freeze this bloon but can still slow it down * Even though a white and a black bloon are smaller than other bloons, a regen white/black bloon is the same size as all other regen bloons * In BTD5, there IS in fact a way to freeze a White Bloon. This requires a 2-2 Ice Tower (Snap Freeze & Deep Freeze upgrades) and a Sonic Boomerang Thrower nearby. If timed correctly, the Ice Tower will snap-freeze a Rainbow Bloon, revealing two Zebra Bloons. The Boomerang Thrower will throw its boomerang shortly after, popping the Zebra Bloons and revealing two frozen White Bloons. This has been tested and proven. * In BTD5, after the Viral Frost Ice Tower freezes and pops a bunch of bloons, the white bloons and the zebra bloons are the ones that will escape the freeze (even if its ancestor bloon was frozen). White.jpg|White bloon Zebra Bloon.png|White bloon parent Pink Bloon.png|White bloon's child Black.png|White bloon's "brother" ' Category:Bloon Types Category:Immune Bloons Category:Bloons TD Bloons Category:Bloons